Networked
by DragonZeus1
Summary: When Corey accedentlly networks himself,bringing out his evil side, who will stop him? What chaos will be created? Will Laney survive the greif? Will anyone fall before him? CoreyxLaney
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, I just discovered the awesomeness that is Grojband and decided to do a fanfic on it. This is based on a picture a found on deviantART by MESS-Anime-Artist(which is also the cover of this story). Enjoy. _ Corey's POV I'm in Trina's room. Why? 'Cause she's been really mean lately. For example, I caught her try to sneak some nuts into my hot chocolate yesterday when she knows I'm allergic to them. Lanes thinks Trina's actually evil. So, I'm looking for anything that might give away her evil plans. I look around. There are a lot of pictures of Nick Mallory in here. Go figure. I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's a white oval shaped thing with light blue glowing lines. I'm inspecting it when I hear footsteps approaching. I grab it and hide under the bed. Trina enters, grabs one of her 5 handbags and left. I flee straight after. I'm in my room, looking at the thing. There's a hole that looks like it would fit onto my ear. I put it on. A perfect fit. Sudden pain explodes in my head! It's unbearable, and spreading. The last thing I hear before I black out is an evil laugh. _ 0_0 What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for coming out, everyone!*shuts laptop* _ 


	2. Chapter 1: Core's acting weird

**Wow, it's only been a few days and already so much feedback. I will reply to guest reviews in the head note, and the rest through PM. **

**Random Guy: The last chapter was just a prologue, most chapters are much longer this- I usually make sure that each chapter is at least 200 words long.**

**Guest: I am…**

**Enjoy!**

**Laney's POV**

What is taking him so long!? Corey said to have our instruments tuned and at the Groj by 3PM. It's now 4PM and I'm getting worried…What if something happened to him? I can't live without Corey.

"ROAAARRRR SCARY MONSTER!"

"Seriously guys? You've been trying to scare me for an hour. You'd think they'd give up after the first time…"

"Aw…" Kon says, as he and Kin put their hands down.

I hear the thudding of boots on wood and look up to see…Corey? He's wearing a navy blue T-shirt with a high collar and matching pants, with a black singlet underneath. Tucked over his left ear is some sorta robotic thing. It looks kinda like the one that gave Trina control over everyone, when we went 1 year into the future.

"Hey guys," he says.

His voice sounds kinda, I dunno, robotic. To be honest, it's kinda weirding me out..

"Hey Core, what's with the outfit?" I ask

"I just wanted some variety" he replies. "So, who's up for some practice?"

Practice is pretty normal, except for the fact that he was pretty bossy. And that he was playing like a he'd been playing for 100 years. After 2 hours of rehearsal, Kin & Kon went home. I stayed behind.

"Hey Corey, you OK?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just, you've been acting kinda weird today, and you were an hour late for practice. You're never late for practice"

"I, uh, slept in and had to catch up one homework. Yeah, that's it."

_We don't have that much homework…_I don't believe him, but I let it go.

"Ok, see you tomorrow. And don't be late!" I said, leaving.

**Corey's POV**

I open my eyes. After adjusting to the light, I looked around. I was in a prison cell, like the one Katrina was locked in when we entered Trina's mind, but I also had shackles on my wrists.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Ah, you're awake," the voice echoed around the room.

"Who are you!?" I demand.

"Why I'm your evil side" it said, as a different version of me materialised. "And I'm here to take over your life, and eventually the world."

"I won't let you!"

"You don't have a choice…"

A shredder and 3 photos appeared. Nega Corey took the photo of Kin and put it through the shredder. He did the same with the picture of Kon. For the last one, the photo of Laney, he put it trough very slowly, scrunching it up so that it looked like she was in actual pain. Why did he-oh right, he's me so he must know about my major crush on Lanes wait what? OK, there I said it; I'm in love with her, so what? Anyway, that would explain why it hurt so much. Nega Corey laughs evilly and disappears, leaving me, tied up in the most uncomfortable position in history, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Lanes…"

**I'm surprised at how much I managed to write in such a shortg amount of time-I mean come on, 491 words, not counting ANs, in 15 minutes is pretty impressive. Anyway, I'll update soon, but in the meantime, check out my other fanfics. **

**Thanks for coming out everyone! *closes laptop***


	3. Chapter 2: Kin

**Sorry for the wait guys, I had writers block. Seriously, I never thought I'd have 11 reviews in just 2 chapters. It might not seem much to you, but for me, well let's just say I've been having a really sucky life at the moment…believe it or not, I kinda look forward to school, at least it's a break from my 'quarter life crisis' I'm experiencing at the moment. Anyway, onto the story!**

**1) Guest: Why do you think I'm uploading this? Cause I'm updating the story.**

**2) Random Guy: It's OK, I do that too sometimes. It worked last chapter though so hopefully it will work this time as well.**

**3) Guest: See reply 1)**

**4) Ninjagirl27: Sorry, like I said I had writers block. It's better now though.**

**5) Guest: Thanks, and see reply 1)**

**Enjoy!**

**Nega Corey's POV**

I exit from our mind. He's determined, that's for sure, but really, it's useless. It's Corey's fault for releasing me, therefore dooming the world, and now he's going to suffer the consequences. I think. How am I gonna devastate him even more than he is already? Let's see…he values friendship more than anything... I smile.

"This is gonna be good,"

**Kin's POV**

I'm working on my newest invention, the motorbed. It's basically a motorbike, but you lie down in complete comfort while a screen on the windshield tells you where you're going, like a video game. I'm adding the finishing details when Corey arrives.

"Hey Kin, whatcha doing?" he asks

He's still in his weird outfit. And his voice still sounded kinda robotic. I'm suspicious, but I can't jump to conclusions.

"Hi Corey, just finishing my motorbed."

"Sweet, can you show me how to use it?"

"Sure."

I gave him the basic lowdown on how to use it. He smiles when I tell him about the missile launchers, though it looks more like a smirk.

"Cool…" he comments in awe.

"Hey, Kin?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that smudge meant to be there?" he asks, pointing to the motorbed.

"Where?" I ask.

"Right here."

I lean forward into the motorbed.

"I don't see any- OW!"

Pain slams into my back as something sharp is mashed against it. It continues for a minute before stopping. I take that opportunity to look at Corey. He is smiling.

"Not yet," he says, as he begins slamming what I now knew was the windshield of the motorbed on my back. He eventually stops long enough for me to climb out. I see blood drip form my back and almost faint.

"Nighty night," is the last thing I hear before a sack is pulled over my head and I pass out.


End file.
